A Game of Resistance
by Sessa17
Summary: In a world were spies and villains run rampant through the streets, there is one that rules. The notorious . The resistance are tasked with de-throning this tyrant, but he won't go down as easy as they hope. Writing with the guidance of my fellow author and friend Tairulz and Riversong98
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _I'd never ran so fast in my life, I had to get away from him no matter what._

 ** _* Flashback*_**

 ** _I hated hiding in the air vent but it was the only means of being undetected something wasn't right about this young man which is why i was sent to investigate but i didn't know what to expect. I looked down as i saw the vent opening i lent down and i saw a group of young men watching a sporting event on tv. They were cheering on their team but then suddenly a voice spoke "I thought i told you to keep watch!" it hissed, the young men stumbled as they got up off their chairs. "S-sorry boss" one of them whimpered as a young woman was brought into the room. "Take care of her while i clean up, then i'll need to see her again." he ordered as he left the room. His hands were covered with blood "oh gosh…" i whispered I put that aside then suddenly I began to be dizzy as i went past the vent i slipped and then I fell out of the air vent on to the floor, i realised that a gas had gone through the air vent._** **_Later on i awoke and i was restrained but i was in a different room but i had no idea how long i was out for._**

 _That was three years ago but I knew he'd be hot on my trail and he wouldn't be alone. He had helpers, i had to watch out for them as well but most importantly i couldn't lose valuable time . Hahaha famous last words, as i turned around i tripped over a wooden panel and fell to the ground. "Oh great!" i exclaimed sarcastically as i quickly got up off the ground. They were still behind me and so i kept running, i saw an alley away just ahead and so i ran into there just as the people were about to turn the corner, i held my breath as they ran past. They hadn't seen me, i was relieved as a result i continued down the alley way into an abandoned building. It was quite… too quiet and as i took a step further i was hit on the head and everything faded into nothingness as i fell to the ground…_

 **I stood back as she fell to the ground, she didn't see this coming but then again I did fool her.**

*Flashback*

I caught her as she fell, i know a bit cliché but i wanted to be a gentleman even though she's against me. Not to worry that will soon change, i carried her bridal style into another room but to tell you the truth i had to hand it to her for hiding in the air vent. I smiled as i put her in the restraints then i turned my attention to the other female. "Struggling will only make matters worse but don't worry in a moment there will be no need to be afraid." i whispered, i touched her face as i pulled out the pocket watch then i saw her eyes widen as i began to swing it. She was already weakened with the drug in her blood stream so she would fall under quicker with less resistance. I knew it was cheating but in the end she'd do what i wanted.

 **I knelt down to see if she was truly out cold which thankfully she was, just then two of my henchmen came towards me. "Boss, do you have her?" the first one asked, i nodded as the second one stepped forward "I have the drug right here, now that she's out cold we could administer it so when she wakes she'd be weakened, unable to fight you." he announced, I looked at them and shook my head "No." i replied, gobsmacked the first henchman looked at me as if he was about to question me but he didn't. "My word is final, we will not use the drug on her. Besides i want to see just how long she can fight, just how long before she succumbs. She's been running all this time, it's time I put a stop to it." i whispered, I looked in my suit jacket pocket just to be sure i had what i needed, as my two henchmen left the room i walked back towards her and whispered in her ear "Don't worry it will all be over soon." then i got back up and went to the chair, i would wait there until she came into the room, then it would be time to finally get her.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eve opened her eyes, minutes later and she rubbed her head. She wondered why somebody would do that, then she checked her pockets and she saw that nothing was taken, she got up and blinked a few times before walking forward, about ten minutes later she stopped, she felt as if she was being watched. She turned and saw a slight outline of a chair. "What took you so long?" a voice asked. "Sorry, I had a terrible headache ." she replied dryly, sentence dripping with sarcasm. "Ah, i love that about you Eve, you always have witty comebacks." he spoke seductively as he got up off the chair. "Y-you know NOTHING about me!" Eve hissed as she took a step back, fearful of what the person was capable of and she had reason to be.

When the person came into the light Eve gasped, it was him but how did he get there so fast? "W-what? you were chasing me, i saw you behind me so how did you beat me here?" she asked with fear gripping her, he laughed "Im a villain Eve, i have my ways." he cooed knowing darn well that he was the one that knocked her unconscious , Eve had no idea that he was the one who did it but her thoughts were interrupted when he came closer to her face. Eve had seen this occur before but now she was at the receiving end but he could sense her fear "Don't be afraid Eve…you're perfectly safe, now just relax." he whispered as he pulled out a pocket watch, it was then when Eve began to hyperventilate as she turned away from the watch as she closed her eyes.

"This won't work with your eyes closed" he cooed as he ran his fingers though her hair, trying everything in order for her to open her eyes but nothing he did worked. Eve knew that she couldn't keep her eyes shut forever so she decided to make a getaway, she let herself fall forward and as he caught her….she twisted his nipple "Ouch! THAT HURT!" he screeched as Eve ran away from him, the man was not at all happy as he chased after Eve. She didn't look back as she ran desperately trying to get away, no matter where she went, he was close behind. However he didn't notice the table in the middle of the room as a result he crashed into it "OWW MY BALLS! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE BALLS?!" he exclaimed as he limped over to the door. He had to get to her, Eve had gone upstairs to try and find an exit as she walked across the wooden floor it began to creak, so she took bigger steps in order to get around quicker. She turned her head and she saw a window so she snuck over to the window but just as she had got her self out of the window…"Leaving without saying goodbye?" a voice asked

Eve didn't even bother to turn as she left out the window and on to the roof, she then proceeded to run as two men followed behind her, she climbed onto the over head balcony then removed the means to get up there. The men were stuck down there for the moment, Eve knew they'd come around the long way so she had a bit of time to kill or so she thought, as she ran two more henchman came her way. As they lunged at her she ducked, allowing them to trip over each other, Eve laughed as she ran into the building and she saw the pocket watch on the floor, she stood on it before running away from that room and straight into him. "Well well isn't this ironic? You tried to run away but instead you ran into me, isn't this embarrassing?" he muttered as he came closer to her, Eve walked back until her back was against the wall and he smiled as he touched her face.

He went into his suit jacket to pull out his pocket watch but it wasn't there, Eve smirked as he rummaged through his pockets so he turned to Eve "what a shame, it looks like i've lost my pocket watch." Eve smirk turned to a look of surprise as he pulled out a light purple pendulum "Thankfully i came prepared." he remarked as he pinned her against the wall, Eve could smell his cologne, it was intoxicating, the more she smelt the more she wanted his smell was addictive.

Eve knew that she had to escape so she grabbed his hand and at two henchmen were waiting for her, they had their feet out and they tripped her over but they caught her before she fell to the floor, they held her securely between them as they took her to their boss "Eve you are only preventing the inevitable, I will have you whether you like it or not… so why are you even bothering to fight me?" he asked as he touched her chin, Eve turned away as he smiled "No matter, soon i'll have the answers."

The henchmen held her against the wall and put dark sunglasses on as their boss began to swing the pendulum "Shh just relax Eve, you've been running for so long now, so, so long but now there's no need to run any more." he purred as Eve was still trying to escape but to no prevail, she turned her head as she tried to look away. He then moved the pendulum to where Eve was looking only to have look back in the original place but this time her eyes were locked shut.

He let out an annoyed sigh as he continued to swing it in front of her eyes, just waiting for her to open her eyes,he was toying with her, treating this as a game but after a while he began to tire and so he signalled his henchmen to deal with Eve's resistance, she struggled to look away as she watched the pendulum swing back and forth, back and forth. Somehow she broke free so the henchmen held her face to the pendulum unable to react Eve's gaze locked on the pendulum "You put up a good fight Eve but now just relax and watch the pendulum, that's it just watch the pendulum as it swings." Eve's eyes never left the pendulum as she tried to break free from the hold. "I need to escape, I… i can't let him win." Eve thought as she tried to get her hands out of the restraint trying to block him out, thinking of anything but surrendering, maintaining her resistance.

Eve wasn't going to go down without a fight and he could pick that up, he knew that Eve couldn't resist forever so he kept swinging the pendulum as Eve still continued to watch it while she failed her attempts at escape, squirming and kicking did nothing but tighten their grip, if it were any tighter Eve was sure that she would get bruising. she was getting weaker the longer the pendulum swung before her eyes. "You feel you body getting heavier and heavier as you continue to relax, taking slow deep breaths in, and out." he was right Eve tried to kick the villain but she could barely lift her leg let alone resist the urge to take slow relaxing deep breaths.

"Let yourself sink deeper and deeper… It's okay to be Hypnotised, to fall… that's it just fall under, in fact it feels so natural to you so right. There's no need to fight me anymore just relax…that's it Relax, you don't need to stay awake anymore, let your self feel drowsy. Let your mind begin to wonder… " Eve knew that any moment her mind would surrender but she wouldn't go easily and even though she couldn't move, she tried to fight his influence mentally even though her eyes began to water. She blinked "No I…I can't fall under…" she thought as cold sweat ran down her body "The pendulum is just so soothing,so, so soothing in fact the purple gleam relaxes you, the more you fight the more relaxed you become, you also notice how soothing my voice is and how it calms you, making you feel safe, as if you were wrapped in a warm blanket with a feeling of security. My voice gives you that wonderful feeling and you want my voice to wrap around you as if it were a blanket." he whispers in his unnaturally sweet voice, Eve strained to mentally resist his charm, he managed to slip though her wall, deep into her mind as if her protective barriers were nothing.

"Let all of your resistance to me vanish; your thoughts are melting away." Eve tried desperately to hold onto her thoughts "N.. no i must resist… resist res…" she thought as her thoughts began to drain away. "feel your free will slowly slipping away, out of your grasp." He strokes her face, "This drowsy feeling is growing, no matter how hard you try to fight it still over takes you… and you just want to stare into the pendulum, to stare into it's depths and get lost there. This feeling will envelop you and take over your very being." _'Haha she's weakening, my plan is working'_ he smirked "Y..y…yes-I could just stare into the pendulum forever." she whispered, her eyes were beginning to flutter closed. Being in the entranced state she was, she wasn't in any fit condition to fight it. So she let the heavy feeling on her eyelids take them down.

Eve's eyes locked shut. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" he mocked, twisted grin on his face as he put the pendulum back in the pocket. The henchmen took their hands off of Eve, who just stood there dazed and entranced. As if her whole world revolved around the villain, she failed to hear anything else except for him "No it wasn't." she replied "Good, it appears I have succeeded… now Eve tell me who sent you." he asked "My boss sent me." "Who is your boss Eve?" A single tear came out of Eve's closed eyes and dropped to the floor as she answered "S-Stefan Wesley." the villain smirked "Ah the head of the resistance. This is where you come in Eve." Eve stood there awaiting orders.

"I want you to be my little spy…gathering information to me which i will use to bring down the resistance." Eve nodded "Yes Master." the villain looked at her "Master is too cliché, call me Mr. Marlite. Now, when i terminate this trance you will begin your mission and will have no memory of this encounter. You will report to me with progress via text but after the text is sent you will delete it, you will not question it or even remember doing it, do you understand Eve?" "Yes Mr. Marlite." He smiled "Wonderful, i'm so glad you see things my way." a twisted smile appeared on Eve's face, "Yes, a mutually beneficial agreement, isn't it?" The villain laughed joyously, soon to trail off into a cruel chuckle.

Then for no apparent reason at all the villain took Eve by the hand and they walked. Eve, still being in a numb mental state, was either unaware or unfazed by this curious action from her supposed 'enemy'. The villain and his henchmen went to where Eve first awoke, when he stopped Eve followed. "Hand me your watch Eve." she complied to the villain's command. He wound back the watch one hour exactly then he put it back on Eve's wrist "Eve… tell me something about yourself that nobody else knows and what you tell me will stay between you and me, nobody else is to know." The entranced female stood for a moment before opening her mouth.

"When i was Eighteen i met an Italian prince in Rome, i lived at the palace with him and he taught me how to dance." The villain had a brain wave "Okay now when ever I and only I say or write Rome, You will fall back into trance. When I say and only I say or write Chloroform… you will fall into a deep sleep. Just let these triggers seep deep into your mind becoming a fundamental part of your subconscious." Eve nodded as the villain moved closer to her, he stared at Eve's pedal pink lips. He stared at her whilst touching her soft skin something in him just wanted to kiss her "She's not going to remember so what's the harm?" he reasoned to himself and so he pulled her in close "open your eyes Eve but remain Hypnotised." Eve did as she was told, then the villain put a piece of hair behind her ear as his lips touched hers. When he pulled away Eve blushed and as much as he wanted to keep going he couldn't he had a job to do.

"Listen Eve i'm going to count down from ten to one, when i reach one you will leave here and head straight home, when you get home you'll begin to feel drowsy and so you'll get something to eat then either read a book or draw for half an hour and then you'll go to bed, in the morning when you awake you will put your watch on the right time but you will not remember doing so, other than that your day will be ordinary." Eve nodded "Ordinary…"she trailed, As the villain counted down he walked further back and when it came to one he snapped his fingers, he hid to see what was going to happen next.

 _My eyes fluttered open, my head hurt but i had a strange feeling on my lips it was a tingling sensation. I had no Idea why but as i got up I decided to head home, i got into my car and I drove, Ten minutes later i arrived but as soon as i walked though the door, i felt drowsy and i walked over to the fridge and pulled out a chicken salad which was last nights leftovers. I ate them and then after putting the dishes in the dishwasher I went into my bookshelf and grabbed my favourite book. Corruption by Jessica Shrivington. After reading for half an hour I headed to bed, which was strange for me but i shook it off as i got changed into my Pj's and then i took off my red wig before i laid down and went to sleep._

 **I slid into my car as i was driven back to the lair, finally Eve was under my control, i have no Idea why i wanted to kiss her but as i took her to where i knocked her out i couldn't help but notice how good her long red hair looked against her black leather jacket. What am i saying? Then i realised that i didn't give her the phone number, how was she going to give me the information? Then an idea formed in my mind to how i could resolve this, i grabbed my phone and called Steven. "I'll be back in ten minutes Steven, when i get back arrange a meeting with everybody, i have news on the resistance." I smirked as i went on to my laptop as i hung up the phone. "oh Eve, i have some plans for you." i whispered before chuckling. When i arrived back at the lair Edward opened the door for me "Good evening Sir." "Edward my man." he gave each other fist bumps as he shut the door "Everyone is in the meeting room awaiting your plans sir." I curled my lip "Lock the door Edward, we can't be interrupted and come with me." I replied as Edward followed, we arrived in the meeting room "greetings everyone, i have news on the resistance." Everyone nodded but ceased as we heard a bang, i went over to the source of the sound. I opened the source and i saw a young man not much older than me "Well well look what we have here."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eve went to work, she was greeted by Ali but unlike Eve she wasn't part of the resistance in fact she didn't even know about the resistance. She worked at the bank for over three years but she became a member of the resistance from day one. Eve couldn't tell anybody about the resistance, the walls had ears except for the resistance base. Today they were going to meet up again after work but she didn't know where she was going to be picked up from. Then at five thirty she left work to head to the local café, she bought a chocolate muffin and a Chai Latte and then there was a text message on her phone,it read 'out the front, todd will greet you but don't arouse any suspicion.' she nodded, Todd was like a brother to her and so when he came to collect her she didn't need to act. Todd and Eve embraced in a hug before Todd took some of the muffin as they left the Café. Meanwhile at the villain's lair an interrogation was in progress "Talk, what were you doing in there?" he asked, the young man sat there in silence and then the villain smiled "Oh don't worry we have other ways of making you talk."

 _Todd and I arrived at the base, when we went into the meeting room we saw a video feed from Larry's Jacket camera, he had been caught but at least we could see what was happening "I know you're working for the resistance, you don't need to deny it because i will bring you down." the villain hooted Larry struggled in the restraint "Don't think the resistance will be so easily beaten… we will bring you down." Larry replied but the villain turned to Larry and laughed "Do you know how many people have said that? Oh if only i had a dollar every time i would be richer than i already am. Besides i can be very persuasive after all i can turn people against each other." "with your what? Swag? HAHAHA." the villain smirked as he turned away "No with my charm… it's very effective more so on the ladies." I could feel my blood boiling, how dare he say that but that just made me more determined to bring him down. The villain looked at Larry's jacket he knew that he was being recorded and so he took it off of Larry's jacket. "Well well, i see somebody has been listening in." he pointed the camera at Larry "Take a good look, because this is the last time you'll see him." then the camera was thrown to the floor before it was stepped on. "CRAP!" Stefan hissed before he regained his composure and walked toward us._

 _"_ _Today we will be doing some training, i'll pair you up but don't forget it won't just be physical strength but mental that we will be working on." He paired everybody up until it was just him and i left. As everybody went with their partners stefan took me into his personal training room. I walked in behind him then as we went to the boxing bag he took his shirt off "You don't mind do you?" he asked "Abs..absolutely not after all you're the boss." he handed me the boxing gloves as he held the bag, i began punching and when i wanted to hit it hard i just pretended that i was face to face with my enemy. When we took a break I managed to get a look at Stefan's Tattoos. One that caught my eye was a rose on his shoulder "do you like it?" I snapped out of my daze "Yes it's beautiful… what made you get a rose." Stefan looked at it "Roses are such a beautiful flower…it reminds me of other beautiful things in my life."_

 **Larry was taken away to be dealt with later right now i had bigger fish to fry. I had a plan and so now was the time to spring it into action, I pulled out my mobile phone and rung my best fashion designer. When i was finished with her I then went out to my car and drove to The Tailor. When i was finished there i went back to my lair and it was there where i begun my plan.**

 _One week later I walked into the bank to find it abuzz with everybody holding white envelopes "Oh good a pay rise perhaps." i thought to myself so i walked in and Selena walked up to me "OMG OMG OMG! There's a masked ball on Saturday night." she squealed whilst waving her invitation in the air, i smiled as Tina came next to her "What a shame YOU didn't get one oh well i guess only sophisticated people are allowed." i rolled my eyes I was not at all offended and so I just smiled and walked to my office. I really don't care that i didn't get an invite after all he is my enemy. Then at 11.30am a black luxury car pulled up in front of the bank. Of course everybody was curious as to who it was, they stepped in the bank and took of their shades and it was him. I sat in my office until my boss knocked on the door "Eve somebody is here to see you." I stepped out of my office and he was standing there right in front of me. "Hello Eve." i felt my palms begin to sweat as he stepped closer while everyone in the bank had their eyes on me. "What can i do for you?" He smiled as he pulled out a Black and Gold envelope i will admit that it was beautiful but just not to his face "I just wanted to deliver your personalised invitation personally." he flashed me a million dollar smile "Thank you very much, you didn't need to." He chuckled "Oh Eve of course I needed to. I couldn't have a lovely lady miss out." then my boss looked at us then i looked at him "Let's go in my office." i ordered as he followed behind then i shut the blinds as soon as we went in._

 **"** **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" Eve hissed. I smirked as she placed the invitation on the table "I just wanted to make sure you received an invite, I'm just being a gentleman." I purred Eve took a deep breath then let it out I smiled as Eve leaned on the wall i went over to her "What are you planning?" she asked, i was tempted to put her into trance but i didn't. Instead I went up to her. "Oh Eve, look at you. So innocent so pure. If only you knew what i have planned but all will be revealed soon." I whispered in her ear, she pushed me back "You don't intimidate me you know." I sighed as she glared at me "I know." I cooed as i came close to her "But I know that you're into me." Eve gasped "Excuse me?" "It's alright Eve, if i was a woman i'd be attracted to me as well, after all I'm irresistible." Eve rolled her eyes "you are such a masochistic pig." she growled before i put my hand on her face "I'll see you on Saturday." i announced as i walked out, leaving her standing there in awe.**

Eve wasn't standing there in awe in fact it was in shock "The nerve of that dirtbag." she thought to herself, she knew that she couldn't tell anybody at the resistance about what had happened, then Eve went to the base at six o'clock that evening and all the members of the resistance had invitations but only hers was in the black and gold envelope. Stefan asked Jim and Job to help make some tech for everyone, In a way Eve was looking forward to this ball, she could use this to bring the resistance down. "Bring it on." she thought to her self as she took off her red wig and began to colour her hair. When she was done she showed everyone at the resistance, then she decided to work on her car she had more tech to add to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I have a plan as to how i can get the perfect dress for Eve but i needed help from somebody i the resistance then I saw Eve waving goodbye to a young man who was about two years older than myself and then i had an idea, I used my watch to change my appearance as i pulled out a necklace with a crystal on the end I knew what I had to do. I snuck up behind him and i cut his hand with the crystal,he then fell to the ground. The side effect is that the victim will be out cold until the disguise fades away. i laughed as i put the drops of blood into my device. My appearance changed to match the man i just cut then I went to the dress shop but i took the man's phone. I walked into the dress shop and i was greeted by a young girl no older than Nineteen years. She flashed me a bright smile "Hey how can I help you?" I looked around "Yes i'd like to pick out a dress for a girl." then I called Eve "Are you going to wear pink on Saturday?" i asked then she laughed "I HATE pink, I dunno i'll just wear whatever." she sighed, "Whatever you wear you'll look amazing." I replied then I hung up "So what do you have for me?" the girl bit her lip then walked toward a secret room I gasped "It's perfect!" i exclaimed the girl looked at me "so you'll take it?" I nodded "Yes" Everything was going to plan, it's all going to fall into place.**

The villain smiled to himself as he took the dress to Eve's house but before he did that he retuned the phone to the man and then he arrived at Eve's house he placed the box at the front door, then he got into the car and drove away then seconds later the disguise faded away "Hehehe oh Eve, you are going to look mighty fine…" he thought as he licked his lips. Meanwhile Eve bought the dress into her house, when she opened it she saw a matching mask then gasped "It's beautiful…" she whispered then she saw a note "Beautiful dress for a beautiful girl." Eve blushed but she wondered who it could be from, Eve bit her lip as she put it in the wardrobe ready for Saturday, little did she know who it was from.

 _Things at the resistance were full steam ahead ready for the party on Saturday, I had to make sure that everything was ready, i wish i knew who sent the dress but i don't know yet but who ever bought it has amazing taste, I love my new hair colour and so does everybody at work and speaking of work Tina had to eat humble pie when it came to my invitation but Ali could sense that something was wrong "Are you okay Eve?" I smiled and nodded pushing my fears aside. "Ali I'm okay… just nervous that's all." so Ali gave me a hug "It will all be fine besides you'll look amazing." i sighed as we both went to the café Ali being Ali bought herself a orange and poppyseed muffin with a soy latte. Just then the door opened and a male in his twenties walked in, he ordered himself a Caramel expresso with a chocolate muffin, he had a long black shirt on covering his muscular physique. Ali was checking him out, he was cute but something didn't seem right but just as I was about to leave he came over to us. "Well well what are you lovely ladies doing here alone?" I didn't respond but Ali was all over him like a rash, id never seen her like that before it was as if a spell had been cast over her._

 _"_ _Would you both like to join me for a burger?" Ali blushed as she nodded, the guy smiled, I looked at Ali, "go on…" i gave her a smile as she clapped her hands "Thank you." she squealed as she left to go to the guy's car but then the guy took of his shades and i gasped "Hehehe say goodbye to your friend Eve." he snarled, i slammed my fork down as i ran to the car. "Ali RUN! RUN ALI!" I shouted as he took her to his car but she didn't hear me, i could feel tears running down my face but then as he put her in the car he came up to me "Tisk tisk, you tried to save your friend but failed." he teased as i felt a rag go over my nose and mouth "Don't worry you'll be joining her soon." I struggled in the grip but i failed to escape. "Now now don't bother to fight, just surrender and let the chloroform take you." As soon as i heard chloroform i became dizzy "N..n..no" I trailed as my limbs became jelly "Sweet dreams Eve…" was the last thing i heard before everything became darkness._

 **I smirked as she fell to the ground "Shall we take her boss?"" i turned to Aaron "No…leave her here after all we can't have the resistance thinking that something is up now can we?", Aaron nodded "Understood sir." as he placed Eve on the ground, I looked down at her, looking so helpless so innocent. I turned away and got into my car with her friend, i knew what i had to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eve awoke moments later to find a crowd of people around her, the first person she spotted was Stefan "Give the lady some space." he ordered then he looked at her "Are you okay Eve?" Eve nodded as he helped her up she nodded then he took her to his car. "I…i can't believe it." Eve mumbled, Stefan kept his eyes on the road "It's not your fault…" he trailed, Eve felt her eyes water but then she wiped away her tears "He's going to pay. BIG TIME!" eve growled as they drove away. Stefan felt bad for Eve and this reminded him of what happened to little sister all those years ago.

That Jerk! I can't believe he's doing this to her, he's a little prick who needs to pick on somebody his own size. I hated to see Eve like this and so when we got back to base i took her into the training room "Eve let out all your anger on this." I ordered as I pulled out the boxing bag, she began to hit it "Harder!" she punched "Harder!" I repeated, I saw her eyes water "HARDER!" I barked but then instead of hitting just the bag, she also punched me in the face. I stumbled back as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Stef… I…" she trailed before she ran out of the room "Eve it's okay." i called as i chased after her but I was stopped by Adam "Let her go." he whispered I looked and then sighed "Why did I have to be so stupid?" I thought to myself as i sat down on the bench with my face in my palms.

 _I couldn't believe that I punched him, I went home to my room and cried, i don't know how long afterwards but at some point i drifted off to sleep. I began to dream, I was in a castle gardens in a lovely dress playing chaise with Stefan I was laughing and smiling, anyway i'd managed to lose him and i put my hand on the stone wall as i walked down the stairs. I came to a beautiful fountain, i twirled around and then I felt a finger run down my arm. "Beautiful." he whispered I nodded "Yes it is isn't it?" I replied "Oh the fountain too but the thing is… I was talking about you." I blushed as he came in front of me, the starry night was perfect, the full moon shone down on the crystal clear water. Everything was perfect and i was there with my perfect guy. Then he pulled out a small jewellery box, he opened it and I gasped. I saw a Diamond pendant he came around and lifted up my hair as he placed it around my neck. Then he came back around and stood in front of me once again. He ran his finger down my face as I blushed "oh Eve… you really are something…" he trailed as i felt his hand behind my back as he pulled me in close and he looked down at me. He looked into my eyes and then proceeded to lean in then our lips touched. Instant fireworks, he was an amazing kisser. The more he kissed me the more i wanted. "Oh Stefan… you are an amazing kisser." i moaned "I know… only I'm not Stefan." I looked up and it wasn't Stefan it was my villain. I screamed and then I awoke covered in cold sweat. My breathing was heavy and fast "It was just a dream." I said to myself , I wiped my eyes as I got Into go into the kitchen. I went to make myself a coffee "You sure do have a knock out punch." I turned and i saw Stefan "SH… don't scare me like that!" i exclaimed. "I just wanted to apologise for today." I smiled "Stefan it's okay…" he got of the seat and came up to me "No i pushed you too far and I want to make it up to you. Will you go out to dinner with me?" he asked, I gasped and I nodded "Yeah okay." Stefan bit his lip "Cool, so i'll pick you up at eight?" he questioned "Sure eight is perfect." He looked at me "I'll see you then…" then we walked out. I looked at my watch, it was five thirty i would get ready at Six o'clock, I breathed a sigh as i thought about dinner._

 **I was in my gym lifting weights when Will came into the room "Boss…" he trailed, i put the weight down as i turned "Yes will?" He looked at his phone before looking at me "Everything is ready for Saturday night, is there anything else you want for that night?" I thought for a moment "I need to ensure that i get a dance with Eve, also get the scramblers ready after all she'll have tech on her and we can't have the resistance hear the trigger word." Will nodded "Understood… also we have CCTV footage of Eve and Stefan heading to a restaurant." My ears pricked up "What restaurant?" i asked, Will looked at the device "Mayfair." I smiled "I'll get cleaned up but book a table while I'm doing so." Will nodded as I walked out to have a shower then get ready.**

Eve and Stefan arrived at the Mayfair restaurant five minutes after eight "Reservation for Stefan" the man at the desk, he looked down at the piece of paper "Yes follow me." he took them to a table for two which had candles in the centre Stefan pulled the chair out for Eve before he proceeded to sit down, then the man handed them two menus. Eve and Stefan looked though the menu but little did they know who arrived at the restaurant. The villain walked to his table at the back of the restaurant, he had a perfect view of Stefan and Eve. He ordered a scotch on the rocks and sat there drinking while watching them. Eve and Stefan received their meals and they were talking as a result this angered the villain so much so that he crushed the scotch glass. Just then he ordered a seafood pasta dish, while he watched Eve and Stefan go out to the garden but unfortunately he couldn't see them anymore.


End file.
